


Yuri!!! On Ice Drabble & Oneshot Collection

by urtin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Gen, M/M, Other, Russian profanity, Sickfic, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, VictUuri, With parallel translation, anger management and how to ignore it, angery Yurio, borscht, don't talk to me or my son again, i like this word in english, it's how rockets on Mars should've been named, it's scary, rawr, russian cuisine, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtin/pseuds/urtin
Summary: On competitions and mysterious Russian soul.





	1. Plisetsky: anger management and how to ignore it

**Author's Note:**

> Not native, no beta, random updates. Inner thoughts usually in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sukoy – suka - bitch

What would you think of a guy, who has a fiancee, but continues to hit on everyone around him? You can’t trust this man. No matter how huge is his smile, his speech are full of lies and his eyes pins you in place. He’s watching your every movement. It’s absolutely infuriating. At this point, it was a personal grudge on a whole nation. Yura hated Canada long before visiting it. Take one asshole for representing the whole country – diplomacy done wrong. _There will be no peace_ – Yura decides, _not on my watch._

But these gazes. Leroy watches him like he’s a piece of meat, gets too close, makes these nasty jokes about _his skinny and girlish looks_ and nobody even bats an eye about it. So Yura makes his personal mission to beat JJ.

He’s winning so far: it’s definitely something’s wrong with _Canada’s national pride_ and Yura feels superiority and power flowing through his veins. That is, until japanese Yuuri and Victor had a fight and everything turns into shit. It gets worse right after you thought it just can’t.

 _Turn your fury into art they said._ Yura turns into art everything: anger, frustration and tacky horror to be left alone by everyone – parents, Victor and now Victor’s… _Victor’s Yuuri._ Why the hell would he step down now? He really thinks he can walk off like this after beating Victor’s record in FS? _Don’t you dare leave me with this sukoy alone. Don’t you dare to leave the pedestal, before you didn’t even fight me. Fight me!_

Yura’s so angry, he’s trembling and legs give out under him.

He beats them. He beats them all and only thinks how fast he can ran from the press to call a grandfather, when-

“Congratulations on the first place this time, Plisetsky.”

Yura turns around too fast and clutches the flowers in his hands so hard, he pins them with nails. He barely opens his mouth to snarl back at the _third place, where failure belongs_ , but he feels somebody gripping him from the right.

“Yuri.”

“What?!” He desperately wants to shake off Yuuri’s hand, clutching him.

“They’re taking photos,” Yuuri just smiles, turns to look forward, _finally_ releasing him. Yura looks into camera and hopes photographer will turn into dust under his gaze, but then Yuuri starts talking again. “Your performance was exceptional today. Congratulations.”

“Already scared? Fight me, then!”

Yuuri smirks.


	2. When I sleep, I'm dead to the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the popular opinion, Plisetsky is not a complete asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yura/Yuri (Plisetsky) – Yurka  
> Piter – Saint-Petersburg  
> Pelmeni – Dumplings

Yura makes painful gasp of air and wakes up – he feels the headache throbbing in his temples. All he needs is healthy sleep. All he gets – vibrating phone. He unlocks the device and finds a bunch of messages. 

17:13 pm  
Юрио! Встреть Юри в аэропорту. Нам пришлось вылететь разными рейсами, и я застрял в Китае. Юри точно долетит в Питер к 8.  
Yurio, I need you to meet Yuuri in the airport. We have to take separate flights and I’m stuck in China. Yuuri is ahead of me. He’s coming today at 20:00.

17:20 pm  
Юра  
Yura

17:20 pm  
Юрааааа  
Yuraaaaa

17:20 pm  
Братишка  
My mate

Пропущенные: 5 

17:38 pm  
Ты спишь?  
Are you sleeping?

17:39 pm  
Вставай!  
Get up!

Пропущенные: 8 

18:01 pm  
ЮРКА ДА ЛАДНО ТЕБЕ  
YURKA COME ON

Пропущенные: 12 

18:22 pm  
ОТВЕЧАЙЙЙЙЙ НА МОИ ЗВОНКИ  
ANSWERRRRR MY CALLS

18:34 pm  
ТЫ ТЕЛЕФОН ВЫРУБИЛ?  
DID YOU TURN YOUR PHONE OFF?

Пропущенные: 17 

19:09 pm  
Так, ладно, я отправлю ему твой адрес. Но все равно встреть его где-нибудь, я не хочу, чтобы он ехал на метро. И позвони мне сразу же, как его найдешь!!  
Ok, I’m sending him your address. Anyway, go meet him somewhere. I don’t want him taking the subway alone. And call me as soon as you’ll find him!!

Пропущенные: 23 

23 missed calls. _Are you kidding me?_  


_23 missed calls from Victor._ It’s his only day off and someone already wants something from him. 

The clock on a display shows 21:30. All the drowsiness has vanished as if by magic. Yura realises that he’s terribly late. He doesn’t know where to start: should he call a taxi or go on the subway? How did he put Katsudon’s number into his phone book? Does he have his number? Maybe Victor guessed to sent him a number? What’s the arrival flight number, oh my God! 

He rushes from kitchen to the room, trying to find his sweatshirt and then realising he left it in the hallway. Suddenly, there’s a buzz on the door and it’s not a good time for this, he needs to run and find a Piglet somewhere. 

He jumps to the door, swiftly opens it; and freezes. There stands Yuuri with suitcases. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?! How even!” 

“Hello to you too, Yurio!” Yuuri blinks at him, and Yura forgets to get angry about this stupid name. “Victor gave me your address and I took a car.” 

“You are fucking kidding me.” _Victor will kill me._ And Yura bursts: he didn’t sleep well, he got up and screwed up before he even realised he had to do something. Damn Victor and his sudden ideas. “What if something would happen?!” 

Yuuri just smiles, sighs. 

“It’s okay, Yurio, I’m an adult. I took Uber.” 

“Are you alright? Are you feeling okay? How did you pay for a taxi?” But Yura still anxious, he grabs Yuuri’s shoulders and shakes him for a good measure. Yuuri doesn’t react. “ I can handle a taxi. The app is linked to my credit card. Um, will you let me in?”  
  
“Damn. Yes, sure, come in.” 

Suddenly, Yura’s phone is vibrating somewhere in the room. It’s probably Victor. Yura leaves the guest and flies to the room, but to the time he finds a phone tucked between the sofa cushions, it doesn’t vibrate anymore. 

Then Yuuri’s phone starts ringing, and he immediately picks up. 

“Victor!” Yuuri smiles, listening to the older skater, but there’s a pregnant pause between them, and Yura in freezes in place. He catches Yuuri’s eyes. Right this moment, he feels his stomach make a disgraceful sound. He just had a breakfast this morning, then went training and after this he wasn't thinking much. He wanted to buy some snacks on the way home, but exaust took over him. Yuuri keeps looking him in the eyes and speaks to Victor: “Yes, Yura met me in the airport.” 

_What’s happening?_

“Hey, Yuuri,” he calls. 

Yuuri stumbles mid-sentence and the smile is slowly disappearing from his face. He puts a hand on a speaker and looks right at Yura. 

“Yes?” 

Russian skater puts a hand on a face, then ruffles his hair and says: 

“I don’t have much food. Only pelmeni, so tell Victor to buy something on the way here. Then come to the kitchen, I’ll make tea.” 

Yuuri smiles and nods.


	3. Exciting week of doing nothing

First day in Saint-Petersburg went in a whirl of a lot of things: airports, registration, taxis, walking - traffic jam is horrible, so they take a stroll through Nevsky, making stops in different shops. In the end, they are getting late dinner in a pie-cafe. Victors fusses around, gets several different pies at once and looks after every piece Yuuri bites with a huge smile and a gleam in the eyes. In the end they agree, that as much as Yuuri liked Kurnik, Yura's katsudon pirozhki are better. 

Second day Yuuri met in a shower. They came back home past midnight, barely getting on time before the drawbridge was opened. 

He meant just to lay on a covers for a bit, vaguely hearing something about Victor needing to change the bedsheets, but his legs were sore and the sheets smelled so nice. 

Next thing the knows the sun is shining into his eyes right through the blinds and he hides his nose in Victor's shoulder. The man stirs beside him, rolls and drapes his warm hands on Yuuri's neck and shoulders, hiding both of them from the sun. 

After Victor took Makkachin for a walk, he crawled back into the bed and the rest of day was spent in slumber: they woke up, turned on the other side and fall asleep again. Victor turned off his phone, so at some point Yuuri had to text Yakov that they are alive and well. 

Drowsy evening was spent on laying across the sofa in a living room and dozing off to the sound of the TV. Makkachin drapes himself around Yuuri's legs and snores softly. 

On the third day he came to himself slow and gasping. Everything was hot, soft hands roaming around his torso, Victor's breath was ghosting on his neck as Yuuri was grinding his hip. He mewled, barely opening his lips, clutching Victor's nape – and then he already was sharing air with Victor. There were lazy mornings before, when Victor woke up him with kisses on the nose or in the shoulder, but he never surprised him like this before. 

"Yuuri, you woke me up so suddenly..." Here's this nasty smirk, as if he wants to say something else, so Yuuri doesn't let him and pulls him closer. 

"More." 

Yuuri doesn't see his face, because he closes his eyes, but there are no more of these teasing smiles, unnecessary words – they are touching skin to skin, lips to lips. Yuuri is lost in sensation as one of Victor's hands clutch his hips and the other slides under his back. The touch makes his spine incurve on the sheets and he breaks the kiss go make a gulp of the air. 

On the fourth day Yuuri realizes they spend too much time in bed and he's neglecting the workout: so far, they had only been walking with Makkachin in the park and doing stretching exercises. But when he tells Victor about this, he chuckles and promises: 

“Tomorrow.” 

Fifth day is sunday and the rink is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of my exams and all I want is to sleep. Preferably, for a week ;_;


	4. Shchi vs. Borscht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food in order of mentioning: Food in order of mentioning: [salad Olivier](http://www.gastronom.ru/binfiles/images/20151028/b664888b.jpg), [syrniki](http://lamcdn.net/the-village.ru/post_image-image/G1_ocXFX5ZsMh5g3z12IUA-wide.jpg), [varenye](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/s-_V27WL058/maxresdefault.jpg), [vareniki](http://moscow.varenichnaya.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Vareniki-s-vishnei-_2.jpg), [tvorog](http://www.gastronom.ru/binfiles/images/20151008/b4a288ab.jpg), [kholodets with khren](http://recepty-salatov.info/uploads/posts/2014-12/1418135642_1_14a_.jpg), [borscht](http://img3.belonika.ru/media/thumbs/a5/55/a555d6eb59dbcbcbf90ba1522221097b.jpg), [shchi](http://www.gastronom.ru/binfiles/images/00000139/00063441.jpg), [Herring under the coat](http://www.edimdoma.ru/data/ckeditor_pictures/23303/content_fotolia_63125064_subscription_xxl.jpg), [sharlotka](https://cakemade.club/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/medovaya-sharlotka-1.jpg).
> 
> As always poke me, if you see any mistakes.

Morning started with a loud yell from Victor. 

“We’re going to the restaurant!” 

Restaurant would be fun of course and Yuuri knew that Victor planned something, but he wasn’t ready for the crush taste test of Russian cuisine. 

Yuuri left Victor to choose the dishes and when he came back from the restroom, he was absolutely stunned: table was full of small plates with colorful dishes. 

“...salad Olivier, although you might heard of him under another name – Russian salad. These are _syrniki_ , _varenye_ and sour-cream – I didn’t know what would you prefer. _Vareniki,_ you know, the dumplings? Except I thought that pelmeni with meat would be very boring, because they are a lot like gyoza, so I’ve decided to take something more interesting.” There are two types – with cherry and with ehh… I think americans call it cottage cheese, but in Russia it’s called _tvorog._ ” 

Yuuri loved listening to Victor, whatever he was talking about – food or his opinion on JJ’s program, but there’s one thing that bothered him, so he decided to make it clear: 

“Dumplings with cheese?” 

“No, no, no!” Victor even jumped from his seat, ”it’s nothing like _cheese_ cheese, it’s more processed yogurt.” 

Yuuri tried very hard to imagine how would processed yogurt look like, not mention its taste. Victor continued showing him other dishes on the table. 

He took a plate with syrnikis. 

“Oh, there’s jam!” 

“It’s varenye.” 

“What?” 

“It’s like jam, but unlike jam, there are actual strawberries.” 

“So it’s still a jam with strawberries?” 

Victor blinks and smiles only with his lips. 

“Forget what I said, it’s a jam.” 

Sometimes Yuuri doesn’t understand him at all. 

Syrniki were warm, soft like marshmallows and tasted like sponge cake, but with heavier texture and a bit sour aftertaste, but not the unpleasant kind. He tried to add jam, then sour-cream. Then two sauces accidentally mixed, Yuuri thought he may have just found his favorite Russian dessert. Victor was bursting with happiness, so Yuuri decided to try something else and then maybe come back and finish syrniki if he isn’t stuffed full. 

Yuuri barely changed plates and made a gulp of water and Victor was commenting on the next dish. 

“This one called kholodets. It’s like broth jelly with meat. It’s usually eaten with er… with _khren_ – pickled root. Tastes like wasabi and mustard combined.” Victor looked somehow proud, but Yuuri did some research, so he knew a bit about the Russian cuisine. 

“Oh, I actually know about this one! I was curious about Russian food… a couple of years ago,” when his obsession with Victor overgrown into passion to learn anything about Russia – he decided to omit this little detail,”so I’ve watched a couple of videos on YouTube. I also know about the red soup... Uh, it’s hard to spell the word.” 

“ _Borscht_.” Victor smiled, “It’s not really Russian, but we like it alot and I bet Yurio can cook it. We could ask him. There’s also another Russian cabbage soup – _shchi_ – it’s without beet, and the cabbage is pickled.” 

Yuuri wouldn’t risk asking to cook Yurio any food, but maybe Victor could survive if he’d try to ask something from him. Still, sometimes Yuuri remembers katsudon pirozhki and hopes maybe someday Yurio will be kind enough to make them again or share the recipe at least. All the names for food were really hard to memorise, let along to spell. But now, living with Victor in his hometown, he has all the time of the world. Victor, on the other side, probably thought that Yuuri lost his interest, so he took another fork and stole varenik from a plate, put it into sour-cream and hold it in front of Yuuri. 

“Just try it! You don’t have to eat all at once, but if you’re going to like something, I bet we can take it home.” 

Yuuri glanced around, then looked back at Victor and finally bit varenik from the fork. It doesn’t seem that anybody cared about Victor feeding Yuuri, except Victor himself – he looked way too overjoyed by the process. Besides, they weren’t in a ramen shop and Yuuri tried to handle himself with dignity. If nobody looks at them it doesn’t mean they don’t actually see. 

“Victor, it’s not a take-out cafe,” Yuuri hissed, still chewing the food. There were some kind of filling inside, and it wasn’t cherries, so it must be mysterious tvorog. He decided, that he liked syrniki more. “It’s a restaurant.” 

“Oh come on, they will pack me anything I want as long as I’m willing to pay and sign them something. Welcome to Russia, Yuuri.” 

Somehow, it just made Yuuri more nervous. Sometimes, his fiance doesn’t know when to stop. There were some plates Victor didn’t tell him about yet, so he decided to play along for the time being. 

“What’s this?” 

“This is _Herring under the coat._ ” Victor beams again. 

“What’s inside?” 

“Salted fish, coated with boiled vegetables: carrots, potatoes and beet. Vegetables are the coat for fish, they are layered above it.” 

There were also layers of mayonnaise. That’s a lot of mayonnaise for one salad. Yuuri carefully took a bite. The texture was rather strange, a bit oily – probably because mayo didn’t went well with the fish. Taking notice of his confusion, Victor took a fork and a plate with the salad to take a bite himself. His face made a funny expression and he added that herring is always better with potatoes and onions. Yuuri doesn’t try it, so he just trusted him on this one. 

As promised, Victor made a waiter pack them syrniki. Later, half of the stuff went to say goodbye when they paid for their meal and got ready to go home. But as they walked to the door, an incredible thing happened – the waitress that was hosting their table ran up to Yuuri and asked for his autograph on the same napkin where Victor left his sign earlier. 

Slightly confused but happy, they finally got out of the restaurant. Victor was making fun of his shyness all the way home. 

Although Yuuri lived in America for a long time, he has never saw anyone drinking tea like russians do this. Every tea party is like a special ritual. It’s really different from Japanese tea ceremonies, but somehow Yuuri felt was a special gathering for people – they sat and talk about everything, drinking hot black tea and eating sweets. Even quiet evenings with Victor beside the TV always were spent with a cup of steamy tea. 

In their first free weekend in Saint-Petersburg, Victor invited all his rinkmates for a tea party – _chaepitie._ The word sounded a lot like that indian beverage Phichit liked to get from the Starbucks near their university, but it was nothing like this. Moreover, at first, Yuuri doesn’t understand how was he going to host his guests without any food in the fridge, but Victor told him it’s okay. 

Because they all brought food. 

Apparently, in Russia coming to somebody’s home without a treat was considered as a bad manners. Georgi got funny waffle candies and Mila with the help from Yura baked apple pie with cinnamon – _sharlotka._ Yuuri was so overwhelmed with the taste that he asked for recipe right away. Yura made scary face at first, but promised to drop him a message with both apple pie and katsudon pirozhki recipes. 

Next weekend he’d definitely try to cook something himself.


	5. 37.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kupchino – socially disadvantaged area. It can be dangerous to walk here alone in the night.

They got home pretty late yesterday: beside usual training, they both had to attend late interview, which escalated into photoshoot on the rink, until Yakov lost his nerve and kicked out everyone. 

Yuuri goes to the bathroom, hoping that eventually Victor will get up and join him or start with breakfast. Yuuri feeds Makkachin and thinks of preparing the breakfast. When Victor haven’t woke up after half an hour, Yuuri gets worried and he goes to check up on him. He approaches the bed and calls in a pile of covers. 

“Victor?” 

On a whim of a moment, he goes under the covers, hugs Victor – he’s radiating heat. Too hot. Yuuri decides to pull the covers from him, Victor visibly shudders. 

Panic clutches in his gut as he brushes a hair strand from Victor’s forehead – hot. They’d only been four month back to Russia. Surely, Yuuri learned a lot, but he wasn’t ready to go to Russian hospital. Moveover, he doesn’t know if they’d let him to Victor’s ward and oh, Yakov will be so upset. 

Victor finally wakes up and finishes his inner discourse with weak meek. 

“Yuuri.” 

“Victor! Vitya, you’re burning up! We should call the ambulance.” 

“Shh, don’t cry.” Yuuri didn’t know his eyes are full of tears, until he brushes them with a hand. “Everything will be alright. No need to call the ambulance.” 

Victor is pale, even his eyes became cloudy, they lost their sparkle. 

“You have a fever!” Cried Yuuri, as if it wasn’t already obvious. 

“And I don’t know how high it is. Bring me thermometer, it’s in... uhhh. In the kitchen, that cupboard where I keep all medicine.” 

Still nervous, Yuuri darts out of the bedroom – as soon as they’d find out how high fever is, Yuuri would be able to decide what to do next. Maybe Victor will listen to him. He finds old thermometer between two packs of bondages. When Yuuri comes back to the room, Makkachin had already seated himself near the bed and put a head on the sheet, beside Victor’s hand. 

“It’s… it’s not electronic.” Yuuri feels like he got back 50 years back in time. 

“It’s more precise. Here, let me.” He hides it under his armpit. 

Victor holds himself still, while taking the temperature, Yuuri retreats to the hall and calls Yakov, who must be expecting them both to the practice by now. Yakov is out of reach. And Yuuri hoped to get an advice from the wise coach. He hears the dog whine from the bedroom. 

Thermometer shows 37.5, Yuuri feels helpless and Victor still doesn’t let him call the ambulance. 

“Look, Yuuri, it’s just fatigue, it’ll pass. I don’t have running nose, my throat isn’t sore. Go make me some tea, please.” 

“Do you want me to put the jam into the tea how you like it?” 

“Yes, dear. Thank you.” Victor closes his eyes and cuddles into the pillow. 

Yuuri focuses on making the tea, it calms him a bit. Then he remembers he still haven’t eaten anything and takes time to choose a yogurt from the fridge. He brings a pot with a steaming tea to his sick boyfriend and helps him to settle into the pillows. 

Victor drinks some of the tea and then lays on the bed, covering his legs. He tells Yuuri it’d be better this way – he needs to sweat a lot in order to subdue a fever. Makkachin stays on the floor and Yuuri slides from behind and curls a hand over his waist, listening to Victor’s heartbeat. He lays here, until Victor stops shivering and falls asleep again. 

As soon as Yuuri feels Victor breathing gradually, he runs into the kitchen and calls Yura. The boy picks after the fifth tone. 

“What?!” Breath out, Yuuri. 

“Yura! Hello! I wouldn’t be bothering you, but something serious has happened.” 

“Did you go to Kupchino and get lost?” 

“What? No, I...” 

“Spill it. Why aren’t you here, anyway? What happened?” 

“It’s Victor… He has a fever.” 

“Shit. How high?” 

“37.5” 

“Oh, he’ll live.” 

“But, Yuri, I should call the ambulance!” 

“Nah, he’ll be fine. Just make him some tea. He had already overworked himself before, it’s not the first time.” 

Why Russians treat their health so irresponsibly? At this point he felt irritation slowly rising. Then it hits him: Victor works to the exhaustion. 

“Wait. Not the first time?” 

“Yeah, a couple of ago, when he was creating new program after the Sochi Olympics, he overworked himself and fell so hard, Yakov thought he crushed his fucking skull. Turned out, he was so exhausted, he nearly fell asleep while skating. See, he’s just too old for this shit. I fucking told him!” 

What Yuuri hears is “he can’t possibly train himself and you at the same time, what did you expect?”. 

“Oh, so it’s me...” 

“What? Did you get a fever too?” 

“Ah, no. Nothing like this.” 

They both go silent for a moment. 

“Hey, Katsudon.” 

“Yes?” 

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking, it’s annoying. He was always like this. If you want, I can come after the practice and bring some medicine. You won’t find anything useful in that medical kit of his. There are only warming ointment, iodine and bandages.” 

“Thank you, Yuri. Oh, and will you tell Yakov? I couldn’t reach him earlier.” 

“Yeah, sure. As I said, it’s not the first time. Okay, I’ll be in two hours. Make some tea.” 

“I did,” Yuuri says, but Yura had already disconnected. Sometimes speaking with Yura, Yuuri feels himself the younger one. He had to learn a lot, when he came to Russia: transportation system, money converting and, of course, the language. It is the hardest task. There are days, when he thinks quad flip wasn’t so hard after all. 

He comes back to check on Viktor – still sleeping. He has to win over 6 cases in Russian before the dinner, but first things first – a walk with Makkachin.


End file.
